


it's simple genetics

by stinewastaken



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Yukhei is obsessed, capitilisation is for weaklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinewastaken/pseuds/stinewastaken
Summary: everything about jungwoo was perfect.





	it's simple genetics

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Little Mix's DNA  
> (the title is also taken from there)

jungwoo was perfect.

there was nothing about him yukhei didn't admire as though it was the only thing keeping him alive.

it didn't take him long to realise what it was that was cursing through his veins every time he saw the older. it didn't take a scientist to figure out that what he felt for his bandmate was nothing short of insanely deep love.

the speed and severity at which he fell for jungwoo often made him think. he had been in love before. but never had it compared to this, never had it even come close to how he felt about jungwoo. 

he felt as though he was unable to breathe without him, like being apart from him ripped him apart internally. he felt it every day, every minute and every second ever since he first laid eyes on him.

without jungwoo, his heart comes to a stop. whenever they were apart he felt like going into cardiac arrest. his heart ceased to beat unless he had jungwoo close to him, he was the sole reason for the blood coursing through his veins.

as though he was the thing running through them.

yukhei's whole day revolved around jungwoo. it was all about his kiss, all about his touch, all about his closeness. the only thing he needed was jungwoo. there was no one who'd ever be able to take his place, jungwoo had burned his touch into yukhei's skin. 

he thought it must be because of jungwoo. the way he made his heart flutter whenever he kissed him, the way his breath got stuck in his throat when he told him he loved him, the way he could see their entire future everytime he looked into his eyes.

it must be in his genetics. this effect he had, this reaction yukhei had to him - it must be out of yukhei's power, it must be something he could not control.

he and jungwoo must be connected in their rawest form, through their DNA. jungwoo was a different strain, outside of anything humanly possible.

there's no other way to explain jungwoo being literally flawless, even if he tried he couldn't do wrong, he was perfect in every way.

he wanted to keep jungwoo to himself forever. 

and he had plans to ensure jungwoo would be his for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour at 11pm I'm sorry its so short oof
> 
> feedback is appreciated as english isnt my first language uwu


End file.
